Eclipse lunar
by Rincita
Summary: (One shot) Natsu y Lucy cumplen 6 meses como pareja, así que en ese día Natsu le lleva a Lucy a un lugar donde podrán ver un suceso espectacular...


**Buenas noches a todoooos eue**

 **Aquí ya son casi las 4 de la mañana, y de seguro muchos os preguntais de que pinto aquí. Pues simplemente es porque estoy viendo en directo el eclipse lunar y no solo desde internet, sino que desde mi ventana se ve perfectamente y esta preociosa en este momento oscureciéndose lista para volverse roja :B Y gracias a este acontecimiento se me ocurrió este one shot improvisado, aunque si os digo la verdad debería de estar escribiendo otra cosa, pero no sé, me vino la inspiración para esto y opté por dejar la otra historia de lado por un rato y escribir este one shot de mi pareja favorita de FT. x3 Y bueno, es muy corto, porque como he dicho, es improvisado y no es un tema como para darle una gran historia de entre 3000 y 5000 palabras xD**

 **Pero aún así espero que sea de vuestro agrado eue**

 **Y bueno, yo me sigo viendo el eclipse, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que de comienzo esta mini historia!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Era casi medianoche cuando Natsu y Lucy caminaban por unas colinas, tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa esbozándose en sus caras, ya que desde hace medio año habían empezado a salir como pareja después de varios años de amistad. Aquel día era muy importante para ellos, ya que no solo cumplían seis meses como novios, sino que ese mismo día, cuando la luna se asomara por el cielo, podrían verlo más cercano a la tierra y que además ésta se teñiría de un color rojo sangre, algo que ocurría cada varias décadas.

-¿Seguro que está bien que vengamos aquí? –preguntó la rubia mirando a su pareja-. Tal vez podríamos verlo desde mi casa o…

-Es mejor venir aquí. Luce. con las luces de la ciudad sería muy difícil ver el eclipse rodeado de estrellas –le dijo volteando la cabeza para observarla.

-Pero el eclipse si se podría ver desde allí. Además, Happy tal vez quiera estar con nosotros…

-Happy ahora tiene mucha comida y lo está cuidando Wendy –contestó mostrando su dentadura con una sonrisa-. Además, si trae a Charle no habrá de qué preocuparse.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero-… no era necesario que hicieras esto… -dijo Lucy señalando la bolsa que llevaba el pelirrosa sobre su espalda.

-Si era necesario –Natsu se detuvo para verla a los ojos-. Siempre te ha gustado ese tipo de cosas y lo que quiero es verte feliz.

Lucy al escuchar aquello se sonrojo con su respuesta, desde que eran mejores amigos Natsu siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír, charlando, llevándola a lugares que a ellos dos les gustaba y enseñándole cosas nuevas. Y cuando empezaron a salir ya no solo como amistad, esto incrementó.

-Y también –continuó- es que tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo sería. Nunca he visto un eclipse de tan cerca.

-Y no es un eclipse lunar cualquiera. ¡Es una gran luna roja! ¡Un acontecimiento que no veremos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo!

-Pues con más razón para verlo juntos en este día –decía Natsu apretando su mano. Lucy sonrió, devolviéndole el apretón.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos hasta que llegaron a un descampado, donde claramente se podía ver la luna no sólo en el cielo, sino que también se podía ver reflejado en el agua de en un pequeño lago que había en el centro del lugar.

-Este sitio parece perfecto –dijo el pelirrosa arrodillándose para dejar la bolsa en la hierba. Lucy se arrodillo junto a él, abrió el pequeño equipaje que habían traído y de ahí sacaron un mantel de picnic, unas bolsas con comida y refrescos y una cantimplora con bebida caliente. Además, trajeron con ellos una linterna por si las moscas.

La rubia colocó el mantel mientras que el pelirrosa sacaba de las bolsas varios sándwiches. Nada más terminar, Lucy se sentó sobre la manta y observó el cielo.

-Que tranquilo se está aquí… -dijo suavemente.

-Pues sí, como estoy acostumbrado a que siempre está el nevadito incordiando pues es bastante difícil estar sin montar un alboroto –decía Natsu sentándose a su lado y entregándole un aperitivo. Lucy lo tomó encantada.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, charlando de sucesos que les habían ocurrido en la universidad, mientras que Natsu se encontraba en la carrera de deportes de Magnolia, Lucy estudiaba literatura en la facultad de humanidades en la misma universidad que él.

-Esa tal Acuario parece muy amargada –comentó el pelirrosa sintiendo un escalofrío con cara cosa que le contaba su novia-. La que mejor me cae de todos tus profesores es Aries. Querría tener ese tipo de profesores en mi clase, los que tengo son tan estrictos…

-Sé que en el fondo Acuario es muy buena persona, solo que lo expresa de una manera diferente a lo que lo hace mucha gente –explicó la rubia-. Y Aries es muy tímida, pero eso lo hace muy linda. Y tus profesores también son buenas personas, el asunto es que tienen que demostrar superioridad ante vosotros.

-Pues podrían hacerlo de otra manera que no sea mandándonos correr cada vez que alguien responde mal –contestó haciendo un puchero.

Lucy al ver su cara empezó a reír.

-Pobre de ti –respondió entre risas.

El pelirrosa siguió haciendo esa cara tan solo para ver la sonrisa de la chica, ya que con ella, sabía que luego él podría sonreír con sinceridad, así que después de unos pocos minutos Natsu le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella después de unos minutos. El chico ladeó la cabeza a un lado, sin comprender-. Por llevarme el día de hoy a ver el eclipse aquí.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. Mientras que tú seas feliz yo también lo seré.

Lucy sonrió realmente agradecida. Después de unos minutos la chica terminó su bocadillo y tumbó sobre el mantel, mirando fijamente a la luna y a las estrellas que la rodeaban. Natsu se colocó a su lado, observando al mismo lugar que ella.

-¿Cuánto crees que faltara?

-Supuestamente el eclipse comenzaba a las doce de la noche, así que no faltara mucho –respondió la rubia. El chico sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil y encendió la pantalla. Eran las doce menos cinco.

-Tan solo quedan cinco minutos –respondió mientras dejaba en su lugar el teléfono.

-Perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa. Natsu se volvió para observarla mientras que ella hacia lo mismo para verle el rostro, y nada más encontrarse cara a cara se sonrieron.

-Felices seis meses, Lucy –habló Natsu suavemente.

-Igualmente Natsu, felices seis meses –contestó Lucy de la misma forma.

El pelirrosa alzó un poco el cuerpo para colocar su cara encima de la de Lucy y entonces besó sus labios, cosa que la rubia correspondió de inmediato cerrando los ojos. Permanecieron así por unos pocos minutos, los cuales parecieron segundos para ellos. Nada más separarse volvió a fijarse en su cara y vio como Lucy le sonreía con un color rosado tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Serás rara –decía él-. Pero eres mi adorable y rara novia.

-Y tú eres mi alborotador pero atento novio.

Natsu rio y se volvió a tumbar junto a ella, sin embargo, a Lucy no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cabeza se encontraba sobre el brazo del chico, ya que él le había acercado más a su cuerpo para que con el tiempo no pasara frío.

-¿No te incomoda? –preguntó Lucy.

-En absoluto. Más bien se siente muy bien –dijo apoyando un poco la barbilla sobre la cabeza rubia de ésta.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos pocos minutos observando la luna hasta que finalmente Natsu optó por hablar.

-¿No debería haber empezado hace un rato? –preguntó extrañado de ver la luna igual.

-Los eclipses suelen durar bastantes horas. Aún quedan unas horas para que la luna se oscurezca y se vuelva roja -explicó.

-¿Y cuánto suele tardar la luna en hacer todas las fases?

-Pues como unas seis horas más o menos –contestó.

-Por lo tanto… aún hay tiempo para hacer otras cosas… –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa insinuante, y al comprender, la cara de Lucy se tornó roja por un breve tiempo, sin embargo volvió a la normalidad y sonrió.

Esa noche sin duda alguna iba a ser muy larga para ellos.


End file.
